


A queen protects her kingdom

by LeKeeton95



Series: LiS Prompts [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeKeeton95/pseuds/LeKeeton95
Summary: Victoria has always been fiercely protective of that which she cares about, so when a new girl makes a move on her girlfriend she doesn't take it lying down.Victoria is jealous.Max is upset.They both learn about trust and boundaries.





	A queen protects her kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, and I'm not sure if I'm churning these out too quickly, or if you guys even like them XD
> 
> But anyway, this was another prompt given to me: New girl has a thing for hipsters and blue eyes, but Victoria shuts that down fast because Max is HERS.
> 
> EDITED: 14/01/19: A few oversights I wanted to fix, and a few things I wanted to change that the more I looked over the less I liked.

When you throw a pebble into a lake it creates ripples. These ripples spread out, growing in size and number until they're too big and too many to control.   
  
This new girl was creating ripples in Victoria Chase's world. And not the good kind.   
  
Some kind of transfer student, that's what Courtney said, from Los Angeles of all places, with her petite frame, long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Casting her ripples throughout Blackwell, stepping all over Victoria's kingdom.   
  
She was queen here, so who was this nobody to come bouncing in?   
  


The entire school loved her. She was the only name on everyone's lips for weeks after her arrival.

 

Something about her just didn't sit right with Victoria.   
  
“Madison Crane,” Taylor informed her one evening while the two studied in Victoria's room, “Parents wanted a change of scenery so here they are.”   
  


“And you know this how exactly?” Victoria asked, disinterest in her voice. Taylor only rolled her eyes.   
  
“She's in my drama class, she's okay, a little forward.”   
  
Victoria scoffed, wrapping her cardigan tighter around her. It was ridiculously cold here in Arcadia Bay for January. A Chase doesn't do cold.   
  
“Where's Max?” Taylor finally asked, flipping a page over.   
  


“With that friend of hers, Kari.”   
  
“Chloe.”   
  
“Whatever.”   
  
Taylor just laughed.

 

*

 

Victoria's encounter with Madison was in English the next day.   
  


She always entered into class fashionably late, walking with the grace of a woman of her stature. At least until she nearly tripped over herself at what greeted her eyes.   
  
Madison Crane.   
  
Sat at the table she shared with Max.   
  
Talking to Max.   
  
Her girlfriend, Max.   
  
Victoria clutched her books closer to her chest and scowled.   
  
Madison was sat in Victoria's usual seat, leaning in to speak with Max herself. The blonde was twirling her hair around her fingers, smiling and chatting.   
  
Max seemed her usual anxious self, fidgeting in her seat. Madison then moved to place her hand on Max's arm. Max visibly flinched.    
  
Victoria had seen enough. She barged forward.   
  
“Afternoon, Madison, could I have my seat?” She spoke, her voice calm but her words holding a bite.   
  
“Oh, Tori…!”   
  
“... Victoria...” She interjected.   
  
“... I was just asking Max about her photography,” Madison continued, as if Victoria hadn't even spoke, “I've heard she's the best in this school.”   
  
Victoria bristled.   
  
“Actually,” Max stammered, blushing, “Victoria is better than me.”   
  
“Oh, don't be so modest, Maxine.” Madison giggled.   
  
“Max, never Maxine” Victoria interjected once again, her scowl deepening. Max was beginning to look uncomfortable.   
  
“But why would you shorten such a beautiful name?” Madison smirked, her eyes only on Max, ignoring Victoria completely.   
  
“I prefer Max,” Her girlfriend clarified, pulling back a bit.   
  
Victoria was glad to see someone else also wasn't enjoying this little show. Everyone knew that Victoria and Max were together, Victoria practically ruled this hell hole, though not so much with an iron fist thanks to Max's puppy dog eyes.   
  


That only meant that this new girl either hadn't got the memo, or was just being a outright bitch.   
  
Victoria was leaning more towards the latter.   
  
“Well, that's just a shame,  _ Max _ ,” Madison whispered flirtatiously, “Because it's a name just as beautiful as the person it was given to.”   
  
Max blanched.   
  
Victoria's eyes narrowed.   
  
Madison leaned more towards Max.   
  
“Actually, Madison…” Max started stammering.   
  
Victoria had had enough.   
  
She dropped her books onto the table,  _ hard _ , making both girls jump slightly. Time to move in for the kill.   
  
“Listen,  _ Maddie _ , ” Victoria spat sarcastically, “I'm aware your new so I'll just give you the rundown, Max here that your flirting with is my girlfriend, and you obviously can't see that you're making her uncomfortable, so unless you want every dirty little secret you've ever had to be smeared all over social media, I suggest you move,  _ stat _ .”   
  
The room had fallen deathly silent, everyone in the classroom was watching and Max just looked like she wanted a hole to open up beneath her and swallow her, kicking and screaming, into the ground.   
  
Madison just blinked, her mouth forming letters but no words coming out.   
  
Victoria huffed.   
  
“Not clear enough?” She growled.   
  
“ _ Crystal _ .” Madison just grumbled, rising from the seat and moving away. Victoria smiled to herself over her little victory, sitting happily in her spot beside Max.   
  
Her smile vanishes though at the look on Max's face.   
  
“What...?” Victoria asked slowly.   
  
“What the hell was that?” Max whispered sharply, “Actually no, I don't want to know right now.”   
  
At that moment the teacher entered, apologising for her tardiness and drawing everyone's attention.   
  
“But, Max…” Victoria started.   
  
“... Not  _ now _ , Victoria!”   
  
She fell silent, suddenly afraid she'd overstepped a boundary. Max was pretty upset. She spent the rest of English class playing with her pencil and bouncing her leg, going over and over in her head what she did wrong.   
  
Eventually, or in Victoria's mind about seven light years later, the bell rang.   
  
Max packed up quickly and fled the room, leaving Victoria to quickly throw all her books into her bag to follow.   
  
She turned out of the classroom door, expecting Max to nearly be at the end of the corridor, only to nearly run into her.   
  
Her arms were crossed and her face fuming.   
  
“I'll ask again,” she started, “ _ What was that _ ? ”   
  
“What was what?”   
  
“ _ Seriously _ ? ” Max laughed in disbelief, “You weren't present for your little display in there? Because everyone else was.”   
  
Victoria rolled her eyes.   
  
“Oh please,” She snorted, “Madison was all over you, she had her eyes set on you.”   
  
“And you didn't think I was capable of telling her no?” Max exhaled sharply.   
  
“She was making you uncomfortable.” Victoria groaned, crossing her arms and kicking at the floor. She wasn't often embarrassed but she was starting to feel so, and she was starting to feel bad for the scene she caused. Even now student were passing them and whispering.   
  
Max just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was silent for a few seconds before lifting her gaze to her girlfriend.   
  
“Do you trust me?” She questioned softly.   
  
“What? Of course I do!”   
  
“I chose you, Tori, I just want you”   
  
“Max, I know, you don't need to tell me this.” Victoria whined. Why was Max saying these things?   
  
“You just made me feel a little like you didn't trust me in there.”   
  
Victoria exhaled slowly.   
  
“Max… I didn't realise, I thought it was helping.”   
  
Max gripped her girlfriend’s hands softly and pulled her closer. Victoria obliged and rested her forehead against Max's.   
  
“You did help, something about her doesn't sit right with me,” Max finally whispered, “But it was in front of everyone, and you know I'm private, and I felt on the spot.”   
  
“I'm sorry.” Victoria sniffed, pulling Max in closer so she could rest her chin on her head.   
  
“It's okay, Tori,” Max laughed, her breath dancing along Victoria's neck, sending tingles down her spine, “And I'm sorry too, I panicked, I'm not used to people flirting with me like that.”

 

“I flirted with you like that.” Victoria smirked, gazing down at her girlfriend.

 

Max blushed and hid her face in Victoria's cardigan.

 

“Yeah, well, I was single, and I wanted you to, I had a huge crush on you.”

 

“And if I remember correctly you did a marvellous impression of a goldfish then too,” Victoria teased, “All bright red and…”

 

Max groaned loudly to cut her off.   
  
Victoria laughed, her chest exploding in warmth. How was she so lucky to have Max?   


“Your little alpha display was cute though,” Max grinned, pulling back and grabbing Victoria's hand, “Now come on, we'll be late for photography, and Mrs. Sharpe won't be pleased.”   
  
Victoria allowed herself to be dragged along, smiling widely. She may be queen, but without Max she doesn't have a kingdom.   
  
Max is her kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd there we go, another one.
> 
> Let me know what you think, honest opinions always welcome, it's how we improve.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/spreadlove-showcompassion
> 
> Cheers guys!


End file.
